


Lab Break

by sheltie1987



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delia gives Tracey a break from doing lab work at Professor Oak's labs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lab Break

**Lab Break**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Pokémon at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: another different couple story. This is a Tracey/Delia one. Hope you like it.**

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M rated story_ **

 

 

Tracey groaned as he sat back. His head was all the way back as he let out a loud groan. One of his hands weaved through hair below him. The head was bobbing up and down sucking Tracey’s cock with such expert skill that it took all the willpower Tracey had to stop from coming.

 

“Delia, oh god” Tracey moaned.

 

Below him Delia Ketchum smirked as she moved a hand and began massaging Tracey’s ball sac as she kept her assault. She wanted his come in her mouth, and she wanted it badly. She then pulled back til only the head was in her mouth and she began swirling it with her tongue as she sucked. Her eyes looked up giving Tracey a sultry look.

 

“FUCK!” Tracey let out as his hips rose of the seat slightly as he fired his load.

 

Delia drank down all of Tracey’s essence and once she was finished she pulled back. Her face was red and sweaty, but she was tired at all. No, she was just getting started. She pulled her skirt down along with her soaked panties to show off her juicy cunt that just had a small patch of fuzz. She hopped up on the counter and spread her legs giving Tracey a non-verbal invitation.

 

Tracey was panting, but seeing such an enticing invite he couldn’t turn it down. He worked himself up again as he got up from his chair. He made his way over and stood in front of Delia. He pulled her into a heated kiss as his cock pushed into her needy cunt.

 

Delia moaned into the kiss as she held Tracey’s neck tightly. Tracey began pumping in and out of Delia immediately and placed his hands on her hips to give him leverage. Delia pulled away from the kiss and removed her top and lacy black bra to reveal her D cup breasts. Tracey dove at them and began leaving love bites on the soft skin as his mouth and tongue tasted the sweetness of her skin.

 

Delia’s head snapped back as she let out a throaty moan as she bucked her hips to Tracey’s grand thrusts. It felt so good having such a young and virile man pumping his amazing phallus in and out of you. Such drive, such youthfulness. Yes, she loved younger guys and how they could fuck her to satisfaction.

 

“Oh Tracey, fuck me, fuck my mature pussy. Fuck it good. I love your young cock in me. It feels so good. That’s it, faster, yes, faster. Fuck, go faster” Delia muttered through a cloud of pleasure.

 

Tracey grunted and groaned as he sped up his thrusts. He had never felt a pussy like Delia’s. She knew just how to squeeze right that it made him want to come. For being an older woman her cunt was pretty tight. Not as tight as some younger girls he’s had, but she was tight enough. His mouth was now toying with Delia’s nipples from biting them to sucking them. He’d switch off giving each little nub equal attention. He felt Delia’s hand grip his head keeping close to her bosom.

 

The sound of slapping skin, moaning, groaning, sucking, and squishing echoed through the room. They were alone, but neither would probably care if someone, anyone walked in right now since they were too wrapped up in their session.

 

Soon a dual groan/moan was heard as they both reached their climax. Their juices were dripping onto the floor as they both tried their best to regain their breath.

 

“Mmm, thank you Tracey” Delia said with a purr.

 

“Anytime Delia. I love it when you visit me during my lab breaks” Tracey said.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: okay, this one is done. What odd couple will I do next? Who do you want to see? Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
